The Mortal Heroes?
by bunnyheartsel
Summary: Clary and Jace finds a kid name Jack in the ally who claims to be a demigod. little for them to find out, their worlds will collide and things get complicated in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) In this crossover, Hodge, Sebastian, and Max are alive. Everything happens before the seven in Hero of Olympus goes on their quest, but everyone knows each other already.**

**This is my first fanfiction story I ever written, but do not hold back on reviews, I want to know how bad/good I wrote this crossover**

**~Disclaimer~ I do not own the mortal instrument, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus. All the character (besides jack the demigod, not a child of hades, hopefully) is Rick Riordan, and Cassandra Clare characters that I think should meet each other and get confused about life and it meanings. I only own jack and the plot and also Simon and Leo (not really about the Simon and Leo part. but hey, who is not team Leo?)**

* * *

**chapter 1**

_**CLARY POV** ~_

"Come on Jace, or we will be late." I said playfully. We were walking back to the institute after our picnic in at the park. The lightwoods are cooking dinner tonight for everyone (well not everyone, Simon and Jordan are staying in their apartment).

"Clary we are not going to be late, we have fifth teen minutes." Jace said with that smile that always takes my breath away.

"Yeah, fifth teen minutes then we would really be in trouble." I said lightly, knowing Jace would just laugh. We were walking down a sidewalk when I saw a gold flash from an ally. I stopped walking and partially dragged Jace into the ally with me to see what it was. That was when we saw a kid fighting a…a, well hell I do not know what it was, and the look on Jace face told me that he did not either.

The kid was wearing an orange t-shirt, a jacket that look like it could be a huge blanket compared to his body size, and black pants. He looked pale for some reason. If I did not known better I would of thought he was a shadow hunter, but he do not have marks and he was not using a seraph blade to fight. Instead it was some kind of long gold knife.

The thing that the kid was fighting turned our way, like it could sense us, then started to come for us. Jace, like always, was prepared for a fight. Jace took out one of his seraph blades while the thing jumps in the air to attack us. I was not prepared for this, I always forget that I am a shadow hunter and I need to always be ready for stuff like this.

Jace slash at the demon/thing and it caught on fire, before the blade even touch it, and it turned to dust. "By the angels," Jace said out of breath "what was that thing?" he looked up at the kid who was there staring at us.

"I don't know." The kid said in a rough voice. "Who are you and what are you?" the kids ask, looking at the seraph blade Jace was putting away.

"I'm Clary fray and this is Jace lightwood. We are Nephilim, shadow hunters." I said quietly but loud enough that the kid can hear me. Jace was looking at me from the corner of his eye (I bet wondering why I just told this kid, who is most likely a mundane, that we're shadow hunters).

"I'm jack, I am a demigod." I could barely make out what he said. He looks like he was about to fall over. This kid says he is a demigod, like in those myths. I known better to not think that most myths are true, but to think that mythology gods was real, that just makes me want to laugh! But this is not a time to laugh.

Jace pulled me over to the wall and start whispering. "This kid must have hit his head. Really, to think that demigods are real, just not an everyday normal thing to think." I looked at Jace. I agree but still…

"Yeah, I know, but aren't most myths true? Maybe we should take jack back to the institute and ask Hodge about this." I said quietly. I was surprised when Jace easily nods his head, agreeing with that plan.

"Ok kid; need some help getting up or anything?" Jace asked him.

"Call me jack, no I can stand up myself, and ok I will go to this '_Institute_' with you, have not better place to go." He said a little darkly. I frown, this kid must been through a lot, and have good hearing. Jace and I started walking to the institute again, while jack followed. Not knowing what mess we were about to get into.

* * *

**(A/N) hoped you like this, I will update the next chapter after I get reviews (5? 10? Please?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_JACK'S POV~_

The walk to the _Institute _was short, but the whole time I was lost in my mind. _Shadow Hunters? _What the heck is a shadow hunter? A person who hunts down shadows? Really, being a shadow hunter is as true as a unicorn can throw up rainbows (and trust me they can't). I do not even remember in any of my history books (Demigod_ 101 knowledge of the gods, minor gods, monsters, and other beings) _of shadow hunters being a type of _person. _But know that I think about it, there is a lot of stuff those books do not talk about. Like what kind of monster just attacked me.

I wonder what they think of me though. Do they think I was lying or crazy when I said that I am a demigod? Most mortals do not believe there are demigods anyway, even though most of them seen us but never notice.

"Is it me or that building was not there a second ago?" I asked as we walked up to a castle like building. The building appeared to look like it could have been a church before, but improve to look like royalty lives here. I wonder do they really live here. I looks like it can hold hundreds, maybe thousands of people, and that's looking from the outside.

"No the building was there the whole entire time. I just surprise you can see it without us explaining how it looks or taking you inside yet." Clay said, while Jace looked like he rather just hurry up into the building and get this over with.

When Jace knocked on the door, a girl with long black hair and very attractive brown eyes opened the door. She was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with at less 5 inched high heels. I wondered if she was going somewhere or she was one of those girls who just like to torture them self by wearing heals all day, anytime a day or even as they were sleeping.

"Jace, clary, who is this?" she asked them with a look of confusion.

"This is jack. We found him in an ally fighting a demon thing." Clary explains like random people show up here all the time. While she was explaining what happened I wonder why she kept saying demon and not monster, because that thing was no demon. I think.

"Izzy is Hodge here? We need to talk about this with him." Jace said, sounding a little impatient.

"He is in the library, like always." The girl that Jace called Izzy walked back into the building and we followed.

_LEO'S POV~_

"Hey anyone seen jack?" Leo was looking for jack, the one month or so old camper. Leo was in charge of helping keep an eye on him.

Leo always thinks of jack as a child of hades. Jack had this kind of darkness to him that kind of screams death is near, or you soul might be sucked from your body if you mess with him. The problem was, his mom died not so long ago. This was one of the reasons Leo said he will help keep an eye on him, he knows how it feels to lose your mom.

By now, jack was supposed to be claimed by his father, but it did not happen yet. If Percy was here, he would have been upset that the gods are not holding up their end of the wish. Without telling the whole story of how Percy was able to get an wish from the gods and goddess, the wish was that they would claim their children when they turned third teen and that they should remember that us demigods are not their pawns, or so that's what everyone says. There are not that many children who are not claimed here, maybe five or six kids but that's it.

"Leo I have some news about jack," Said piper walking to me.

"What's the news?"

"Jack is nowhere to be found around camp, but some campers say that they saw jack leaving around seven a.m. while everyone else was asleep." Piper said

"What do you mean by leaving?" I ask.

"Leo, jack left camp to go somewhere no one knows." She said staring into my eyes making sure I understand, and I do understand. Jack left camp, but why?

"Any one told Chiron about this yet?" how could jack leave without telling anyone, mostly me, why he had left?

"That's why I am here Leo. Chiron wants me to tell you to find Rachel and see if she knows what is going on," and like someone summon her -which we kind of did- Rachel walked towards us.

"We all should talk about this," Rachel said, like she already knows what is going on. "I kind of feel a prophecy coming up, not a large on but a small _need to know this now_ kind of prophecy." Rachel is getting better on feeling prophecies soon to come, so now no one would be surprise if she starts being oracle like.

"Ok I guess." I said, really not in a mood for another prophecy.

_JACK'S POV~_

The library was huge, even for an institute. We walked into the library looking for this Hodge guy, but only found an empty room filled with books, and a giant bird staring at us.

"Hodge was in here." The girl that I know now is named Isabelle, said out loud.

"Well of course I am in here." Jack looked up at the man who spoken. The was a thin, sort of between short and tall, man grey streaked hair and a long nose, marks like the rest of the other shadow hunters ,and a thick scar up the right side of his face. Jack wondered how that happened, already guessing this was that Hodge guy everyone was talking about. "I was just putting some books _someone _forgot to put back." He said slightly smiling to clary.

"Oh, I am sorry about that." Clary said, blushing.

"Who is this kid?" Hodge stared at me like he was trying to figure out some kind of code.

"That's what we are here about. This is jack. He claims to be a demigod." Jace said

"A demigod," Hodge looked at me in shock this time. "I have not seen a demigod since that one accidental run in." he said like everyone knew what he was talking about.

"What run in?" asked Isabelle

"It happened years before the incident with the circle." Hodge walked over to the window, looking out of it. "There was a group of demigods that somehow found a way to Idris. They were looking for something we would never know about because _it's a demigod thing_." Hodge said, shaking his head and laughing lightly. "I also heard that a shadow hunter befriended a demigod. Well let's say that did not turn out well when fights started to happen and people threaten war. I still wonder if they were romans or Greek." Hodge started to walk around. Soon I got to dizzy to watch him walk back and forth so I looked away.

"So what you are saying is that demigods are not something to really be near." Isabelle said, walking away from jack.

"No that is not what Hodge is saying Izzy." Jace shook his head while clary laughed a little.

"I think you need to know that demigods and shadow hunters are similar in so many ways. Demigods are like our distant cousins who we disagree with." Hodge went on. "But demigods only show up when something not so good is going to happen, I bet it have something to do with shadow hunters too."


	3. Not a chapter

So, I know you guys want another chapter, but I am really really really sorry to inform you that I will no longer be writing for this crossover. I know I did not write much, and I had a few ideas planned, but it is just missing that spark. I had chapter three done for a while now, and was waiting to finish chapter four to upload it, but I just wasn't feeling the story line. My partner, who sometimes helps me, moved away, so now I don't even know if I should upload chapter three. She did not get to read it yet, so I do not even know if it is any good :( but I will try again on this crossover when I got the whole story set. Again sorry for not uploading for a while, there were also test and lots of weekend homework :(

Please review or message me if you have any ideas of what I should try to do. I hope I did not upset any of you :( 


	4. Chapter 3

_**So... here is Chapter 3 as promised**_

* * *

Clary's POV ~

"So we have to deal with another world problem, don't we?" Jace crossed his arms, waiting on his answer.

"Don't we ever get a break?" Isabelle muttered under her breathe.

"No, that's not what I mean by something bad" Hodge paused then continued, "It is not like the problem would destroy the world, they almost never do." _almost_ never?

"Jack I think you should stay here for a while." Jack looked at Hodge surprised. "Jace can you go show jack to a room. When you're done we need to talk."

"Come on, gloomy, let's go see your room." Jace said, taking jack down the hallway.

"Well I not going to stand here and do nothing. I will be training if you need me." Isabelle walked off. I seriously wonder what is wrong with her. She's not acting normal.

Jack's POV~

Jace led me to a guest room and told me if I am hungry just go down this all to the kitchen. I'm not really sure I want to be here with these people.

Hours later~

Jack was about to sleep when an image showed up in the middle of the guest room.

"Jack you awake?" a voice asked him. "Jack wake up, I need you to listen to what I have to say." The voice went on.

"Why should I? I do not even know you." Jack tried looking into the screen but all he can see is darkness. "Why send me an iris message and not show me your face that is a little suspicious."

"Jack just listens. We are having a little problem with the monsters and the demons, yes there is a difference. I need you to tell those shadow hunters about this. I keep having reports that demons are attacking demigods who cannot protect their selves because of the weapons, and I think it could be the same with shadow hunters."

"The next time you see the shadow hunters, jack, and tell them that. Also tell the group of demigods coming your way. They will be there sometime tomorrow, I'm pretty sure. Now I have to go, ghost are getting out of hand here-"then the iris message disappeared.

I guess I know what I have to do when I wake up.

* * *

**_I know... it's a small chapter, I wanted to put a lot of information in the next chapter_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**this chapter took me while to think of, but I think the plot I was hoping for was ruined in this chapter x.x**_

* * *

JACK POV~

"What does that even mean? Demons fighting demigods? Are you guys always fighting them?" max asked. I am surprise they let max sit here in this conversation. Guess it is a shadow hunter thing.

"No. max, we fight monsters. Mythology monsters if you want me to kind of discribe them. They do not come from any other world or dimension, they come from Tartarus." I explained to max. I do not know why, but I like max better then I like everyone else here. He kind of reminds me of myself from years ago.

"Why don't you guys make some kind of monster resisting thing to keep them there?" max ask

"Good question. Why don't you shadow hunters get forces to keep demons away?" I ask him

"We do. They are tower is Idris that keep demons out. There is none in New York though." Max explained.

"Cool, camp half-blood have a barrier that keep monsters out of camp." I tell him. That was when a guy who looked around eight teen walked in with Leo, Annabeth, and Jason. I am really surprised that Jason showed up with out piper, but I guess it is because of the three demigods per quest thing.

"Hey, max, have you seen Izzy and Jace?" the guy asks

"Izzy is training and Jace is with clary." Max says, and then the guy walks away leaving Annabeth, Leo and Jason at the door way.

Annabeth walks toward me, looking a little upset but not angry. I am afraid of what she was about to say, but I don't show it. I just stared back at her, waiting for a smart speech, or even a threat. But I got nothing. She just took a seat next to me while Leo and Jason took her example.

When the angry looking guy came back, everyone was here. The kitchen looks in danger of being filled to capacity.

"More demigods, Alec?" Isabelle asked, looking at the others.

"Yeah, they were waiting at the door when I made it here." The guy, Alec, responded

"This is like a convention. I hate it." Leo said, shaking his head. "So who are the shadow hunters who have to team up with us to save people?"

"What do you mean team up?" Alec asked

Annabeth stood up and started pacing. "We have to team up to stop these demons and monsters from over powering us. It is like they teamed up and us our differences and decided to trade attack roles. Instead of demons fighting shadow hunters, demons are attacking demigods and our monsters are fighting you shadow hunters. We both do not have the right weapons to defend ourselves, so lots of demigods already died because of this. I am not sure about shadow hunters, but I know the situation is close to ours."

"oridanally we were just going to get jack back. But now we have to save our species." Jason said.

No one speak for almost ten minutes after that until max got up.

"When you guys need me, I will be reading my comic books." Then he walked away.

"So… when are we going on an adventure?" Leo asked randomly

"You remind me of a certain geek of ours." Jace said, and then laughed when clary little hit him.

"Guys focus." Annabeth said. "From what the prophecy said, we have to go to a school. I do not like this certain prophecy, but going to a school will somehow help us with this quest."

"School!? Ok you have got to be kidding because that is just ridicules. Since when do a prophecy say go to a school?" Jason said. I'm guessing he did not know what the prophecy said.

"_To stop this curse you must look for education first,_

_Find the missing piece of the rivalry key_

_Hand in hand you must stand _

_Or light will forevermore darken"_

"So we do have to get to go to school." Leo frowned

"Not really, but we do have to look around a school. But which school." Clary said.

"How about Simon's school?" Isabelle suggested

"Yeah, let's just hope Percy was not kicked out of that school." Annabeth muttered under her breathe. Leo started to laugh, but stopped right away when she glared at him.

Leo cleared his throat. "Anyway, when are we going to start this spying?" Leo asked

"Leo it is not spying, it is searching for clues." Annabeth told him.

"What if we are not supposed to be looking for clues at a school, what if it meant something else, like we should look for stories about a curse?" Jason suggested

"Hmm, that is possible, Jason, but we should stick to the plan." Annabeth said after thinking. This conversation went by without a word from clary or Jace. I looked at them, trying to see what do they think about this, but Jace was missing and clary was looking into the hallway. I wonder what is up with them.

* * *

_**The conversations to me seem a little awkward o.o**_


End file.
